


Fort Wars

by bokutosquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Lazy Days, M/M, Sweet, fort, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosquad/pseuds/bokutosquad
Summary: Bokuto's idea of a lazy day involves challenging Kuroo to a fort war. (BoKuroo 2020; Day 3: Lazy Days.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fort Wars

Kuroo's idea of a lazy day meant cuddling in front of the TV, sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, and, yeah, maybe making out a few times. But he was dealing with Bokuto after all, who had never known the word lazy in his life. For Kuroo, Bokuto was every definition of a star, and the figure of speech reached past his presence as a star player and all the way down to his psyche and just plainly who he was as a person. He was constantly burning and full of energy and you can't turn him off. Stars don't have lazy days.

Why one of them ended up upside down with their leg suspended by a bedsheet and their body tied together by blankets that restricted them like a straightjacket was, of course, because Bokuto came over for a lazy day and decided not to be lazy at all.

Before Kuroo had any idea of what Bokuto was about to do that day, Kuroo had prepared everything that they wouldn't use. Kuroo liked to plan his lazy days after all, especially when he gets to spend them with Bokuto. He knew that wasn't really the way to go and defeated the purpose of "lazy," but he just couldn't help it. With his studies that left him constantly swamped and Bokuto's training regime that took up almost all of his free time, as well as the rare occurrence wherein Kuroo manages to convince Bokuto to just stay in instead of going out and "enjoying their youth," as Bokuto says, Kuroo took every chance he could get to make sure that an afternoon of laziness doesn't get wasted.

Kuroo's routine meant stocking up on snacks. A lot of them. He would download some movies that weren't on Netflix to double their pick of the litter. He would clean his unit, switch out his sheets, download a nice new playlist, and even borrow a few games from Kenma. Of course, when Bokuto actually got there, the only thing that Kuroo had prepared that actually got its time to shine were the snacks.

As soon as Bokuto arrived, he dumped all of his stuff on the floor, threw his shoes against the wall, and went straight to tackling Kuroo to the ground. 

"Ahck, Bo, you're crushing me," he grumbled under him.

Bokuto's body pinned his own to the ground, his arms wrapped around Kuroo's waist and his head snuggling into Kuroo's neck like he was in the middle of dreaming and Kuroo was a comfy new pillow. "Cuddle me," Bokuto grumbled back.

Kuroo sighed and said, "Not on the _floor_ , Bo." But Kuroo's body had a mind of its own and hugged him back just as tight.

When Kuroo had managed to push him back up and get them both standing, Bokuto threw himself over the couch and Kuroo went to get him a bowl of popcorn. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Bokuto shrugged. He took the bowl Kuroo was handing him and placed it on the coffee table. Then he took Kuroo's hand and pulled him closer until he could lock his arms around his waist and say, "Can't we just cuddle for the rest of the day?"

Kuroo laughed and ran his hand over Bokuto's spiky, dual-toned hair. "It's 5 in the afternoon, there's still plenty of day left."

Bokuto shook his head into Kuroo's shirt. "I don't care."

A soft smile crept up his face. Bokuto was so damn _precious_ , and the longer Kuroo stood there with Bokuto clinging to his body like he was going to disappear if he let go, Kuroo couldn't help but hold him back just as tightly, enough to feel a few tears well up in his eyes.

It took half a sniffle for Bokuto to notice. "Are you _crying_?"

Kuroo looked away. "No."

Bokuto couldn't help but grin in amusement. "You're so sappy."

"Said _you_ who wanted to cuddle for more than six hours."

Kuroo should've just accepted the offer.

He looked at the clock again. "Wait, it _is_ 5 PM. The pizza should've gotten here twenty minutes ago."

"Go call 'em," Bokuto suggested.

Kuroo did. It turned out, the pizza place forgot their order, and Bokuto immediately had to come hug him from behind and place kisses on his shoulder to stop him from getting mad enough to start shouting.

In the end, Kuroo had to leave and get the pizza himself, because God knew how long it would take if they had it delivered again.

He should've just cancelled it.

When he got back, everything was a mess. Blankets and sheets were strewn everywhere and Bokuto was carrying a curtain rod with half a donut between his teeth.

Instinctively, Kuroo went ahead and took a towel from the kitchen counter. "There's powder on your face, let me get it for you."

Bokuto finished eating the donut. "You're not gonna ask me what I'm doing?"

 _Oh. Right._ Kuroo took another look and tried to guess. And then it clicked. "Really, Bokuto? A fort?"

Bokuto grinned. "Please? We can watch whatever movie you downloaded when it's done. Or play whatever game you borrowed from Kenma. Obviously, we can't... you know. Because then the fort would topple over."

"I'll get more sheets then, so we can reinforce the base."

Kuroo should've just chosen movies.

The both of them spent an ungodly amount of time fortifying both the bed and the couch, with a bridge to the kitchen and a few sheets tacked to the walls leading to the bathroom. "So you know that that's territory," Bokuto tells him. Kuroo didn't even question it, even though he obviously should have.

When they were done, Bokuto turned on him.

"What the hell is that?" Kuroo demanded as soon as he saw what was emerging out of Bokuto's bag.

"Cool, right? I got it in the toy store," Bokuto said, a triumphant smile in his face. And then he pointed the Nerf gun at him. "You fell for my trap. Prepare for war."

Kuroo sighed. "I thought we were gonna do it on this pillow tower I spent two hours on just to keep stable."

"Hey, don't touch it, that's mine!" Bokuto yelled. "That's gonna be my head base."

" _I_ made that," Kuroo whined. "Can't it be mine?"

"Nope," Bokuto replied smugly. He was crouching down behind the stack of pillows now, and Kuroo just knew he had at least three bags of potato chips he had smuggled into that territory while he wasn't looking. "You get the couch."

Kuroo groaned, but he headed over to the couch anyway. " _Why?_ The couch's fort game is like _really_ weak. We used most of the pillows on that tower."

Kuroo heard the crunch of potato chips. _I knew it_. "That's your fault," Bokuto says, his mouth full.

Kuroo sighed. He had no options.

When he came back from his trip to the storage closet, Bokuto was immediately on his feet. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Cuddle with me and I'll put it down."

Bokuto pouted. "You're cheating."

" _You're_ cheating," Kuroo said. "I thought we were having a lazy day?"

Bokuto flailed his arms, gesturing at the influx of pillows and sheets strewn together that littered the floor. "This _is_ a lazy day!"

 _God, he's like a child. I love him,_ Kuroo thought. But he remained vigilant. "It's not, okay? You just made me spend _hours_ making a fort."

"Yeah!" Bokuto insisted. "To play fort wars!"

"No. _No,_ " Kuroo took a deep breath and tried to level his voice. "You said we were going to cuddle."

Bokuto saw the seriousness in Kuroo's eyes and realized. Kuroo really _did_ want to spend a lazy afternoon together. He was always swamped with his studies, and whenever they were together, Bokuto always took him out or they spent their time doing ridiculous things just like this one. Bokuto groaned internally. "Fine. Let's cuddle."

"Oh thank God," Kuroo said immediately.

Bokuto left his fort and came over to where Kuroo was standing. "Were you really going to use a watergun on me?"

Kuroo put the gun down. "Yeah, I got it at the toy store."

He smiled at that, and took him into a hug. "I'm sorry," he says. "I'm stupid. You were really looking forward to this day. You're probably really tired and just want to rest and cuddle with your boyfriend. Ruining your afternoon and asking you to play along with my antics was a dick move."

Kuroo shook his head. "It's okay. We can _still_ watch some movies and actually be lazy, though."

Bokuto nodded.

Pretty soon they were snuggled up in each other's arms lying by the taken-apart pillow tower and watching the new John Wick movie.

When Bokuto woke up later in the middle of the night, his leg was hanging by the ceiling fan.

"Kuroo, what the fuck?" he demanded.

The man in question came into the room with an opened tub of ice cream and his watergun. "You fell for my trap. You lose the war."

Kuroo squirted the watergun at his face.

Bokuto smiled despite it. "I love you."


End file.
